Monster's kiss
by xxBB Red Eyes xx
Summary: Mello is a vampire.Matt is a nobody, and a human.Can the lion and the lamb ever really love each other? Even after what Mello has done? warning yaoi (boyxboy) don't like don't read, non-con, language any new warnings will be posted at beginning of a chapter.
1. Chapter 1

Mello is a vampire.

Matt is a nobody, and a human.

Can the lion and the lamb ever really love each other? Even after what Mello has done?

K, standard warnings here guys, um, blood play, yaoi (guy x guy) don't like don't read, non-con etc etc, maybe BDSM in later chapters but I'll give you warnings at the beginning of each chapter as to what it contains,and ill put a very clear break before and after any explicit lemon scenes, so any complaints about "ew gay" will be ignored due to stupidity ^_^ oops I nearly forgot, swearing and innuendos in abundance ^_^

so yeah, on with the show, and m first ever fanfiction! ^_^

The red head sauntered down the pavement, a cigarette dangling precariously from his pursed lips and a games console in his gloved hands.

"fuckin' piece of shit!" he snarled, as the obnoxious flashing pop-up yet again appeared, demanding a reboot in order to protect the console from "viruses".

"come on you piece of crap console, how many times do I have to adjust your program before you realise I put those viruses there to make you better!"

the red head was so busy snarling at his inanimate object that he walked straight into a tall, hard mass in front of him.

Said mass turned out to be a person, as far as Matt knew, and a grumpy looking one at that.

The man, or woman, or man-woman-thing, was ridiculously androgynous, though Matt got the impression of a male from the height and muscles on the wiry frame before him.

"s-s-sorry, um, s-sir, I didn't r-r-really s-see you there" Matt stammered, cursing his brain for making him so anxious around people that he couldn't even apologise for walking into this hulking menace, not noticing the brief flash of hunger that passed over the blondes face.

The blonde inhaled deeply, tilting his head back like a wolf scenting for it's prey.

"you smell. So. wonderfully. _Delicious_." The blonde punctuated each word with another sniff, slowly advancing as the red head tried to back away.

"uh, um, e-excuse m-me?" Matt was panicking now, his backing up having led him into an overcast alley, his back pressed up against the cold stone wall.

Blonde creep straightened up slightly, his eyes acquiring a predatory glint that seemed, _unnatural._

"yum. Now little one, where are you going? Is the big bad blonde scaring you? Poor baby." With each sarcasm filled word, the menacing blonde stepped forward, each step deliberate and final, and each step making Matt panic more.

Red hair swung from side to side as Matt whipped his head around, trying in vain to find an escape from the advancing menace.

"P-please g-g-go away, I p-promise I-I won't tell an-any-anyone a-a-about you!" Matt was desperately trying to move away from the blonde, not sure what inspired such fear but sure he didn't want to stick around to find out. "Who a-are you? W-what d-d-do you want?"

"Oh, how rude of me!" The blonde exclaimed in mock guilt, placing his arms on the wall, either side of Matt's head.

"I, my poor little red head, am Mello. And you. Are. _Mine._"

The blonde, no, Mello, pressed himself against Matt, their bodies laying flush against each other.

Matt froze as he felt a cool breath ghost over his neck, but started struggling again as Mello pressed his mouth in a kiss against his neck, right above his pulse point.

"w-w-what are y-you d-d-doing?!" Matt stuttered, his heart racing as he felt something, no, two things, hard and sharp, scraping along his throat.

Red hair flew in all directions when Matt screamed as something _bit him_!

Matt was panicking, what was happening?what was this man, Mello, doing? And oh my good gracious god is he drinking it?

Matt nearly retched as he heard Mello sucking and lapping at the blood that pooled on his neck, moaning as though he was a man seeing his first drink in weeks.

Matt tried screaming again, but the blonde clamped an iron hand over his mouth, effectively silencing him other than the occasional whimper.

Soon, only a few minutes after the initial bite, Matt was too weak to struggle, and Mello removed his hand from Matt's mouth only to hoist his up the wall, forcing the weakening red head to wrap his legs around Mello's waist for support.

Hair the colour of dried blood splayed across Mello's back as Matt finally gave up, wrapping his arms around Mello's neck and resting his head on the blondes shoulder while he waited for death to take him.

"what the hell is this guy doing?" Mello was perplexed. Never before had a victim just, gave up. They always fought and struggled even as they were drawing their last breath, and though Mello didn't mind not having to pin down his meal for once, he was appalled to find himself pulling away, languidly licking the wounds to close them before hoisting the red head higher up on his hips.

"oi, oi, rusty head, what's wrong with you? Why aren't you fighting? Hey! Don't you fucking ignore me!"

Mello was getting angry, he hated being ignored, even if the "ignorer" as it was is only partially conscious.

Hoisting the boy over his shoulder, Mello ran back to his apartment, thanking whatever hopeless deity was up there that no-one had noticed the blonde carrying an apparently unconscious boy over his shoulders. And he was a boy, no older than 20 or so Mello guessed, giving himself a mental pat on the back for mingling enough to be able to tell the ages of his meals. He may be a monster but he wasn't a paedophile for gods sake.

Unlocking the door of his apartment, Mello kicked it open, striding through the hall until he reached the bedroom, dumping the semi conscious red head on his king size bed.

"hey! Yeah, wake up rust head!" Mello shook the semi conscious boy hard, noting his eyes fluttering open.

"hey, sleeping beauty, what do you think you're doing?!" Mello deliberately acted as intimidating as he was capable of, relishing the sweet smell of fear and adrenaline that poured from the boy.

"W-what? What am I doing...what am I doing h-here?" Matt was confused, one minute he had been waiting for a hopefully mercifully fast death, the next he was on a bed being shouted at by a... oh god... a vampire! His fangs were not the dainty points like in films, they were thin but long and slightly curved, going almost halfway down his chin. How on earth did those even fit in his mouth?Matt's question was answered when Mello opened his mouth in a gaping snarl, his fangs snapping into place on the roof of his mouth, like a viper.

"what d-d-do you w-want y-y-you w-wierdo? Is t-this s-s-s-some sort o-o-of s-sick j-j-joke?"


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys, chapter 2, this and chapter 3 will be the last ones I write and upload straight away, from then on ill be aiming for an update a week but ill post on my profile if it's going to be horribly late ^_^

Mello was getting impatient, almost regretting ever bringing this ball of frayed nerves home. How dare this, this, _human_, call him a joke?

Mello, the fear of the sailors on Crusoe's ship, the terror of soldiers on the front line, the nightmare of old London, was being called a joke by some freak in goggles?

The blonde finally took note of Matt's appearance. "humph. _Freak!_" he sneered. What sane person wore a stripy black and red shirt, skinny creased jeans, black over-the-knee doctor martens and _goggles_ for Christ's sake?

Mello looked down at his own attire. Black leather vest that barely covered his midriff, black leather lace up skinny pants, black boots and black gloves.

Humph. So he liked black. So what?

Matt looked around, hoping to find some chance of escape while the v-vampire seemed lost in his own thoughts. _There!_ Across the room was a door, opened, giving him a perfect view of the front door that would lead him out into what he assumed the hallway, which as he remembered had a lift in it to ground level.

As quietly as he could manage, Matt sat up on the gigantic bed, swung his legs over the edge and started to creep across the floor as quietly as his boots would let him.

Suddenly, a great creak was heard from a floorboard beneath Matt's foot. _Shit!_ Matt turned, to see a pair of glowing red eyes staring at him.

AN- hey guys sorry for the short chapter,I'm having a bit of a writing block but I promise the new chapter will be up asap, even if its short. ^_^


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys, this is chapter 3, I realise you guys probably wont notice but this took me forever to write, so I hope you appreciate it!

It would be helpful if you could review if you don't like something/want something changed/ like something a lot. Or even if you just find my writing totally mediocre, reviews are always appreciated ^_^

OK, so,warnings, boys love in this one, non-con,that means rape kiddies, don't like don't read ^_^

this is my last update for today, woo, 3 chapters in a day, im on a roll.

/

"Where. Do. You. Think. You're. _Going!_" The vampire hissed, baring his fangs at a shivering Matt.

"I-I um I w-was l-l-leaving! Y-you c-can't j-j-just k-keep me h-here!" Matt knew he had said the wrong thing when Mello's eyes flashed red, and he snarled before lifting Matt over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes and dumping him back on the king sized bed.

Matt tried to back up, his hands slipping slightly on the black silk sheets.

The red head felt the bed dip as Mello climbed on, moving slowly but menacingly towards Matt, who was hunched over himself at the head of the bed, praying or all of this to be a dream.

"Oh, poor Mattie," the red head gasped. "Yes Matt, I know your name, aww, poor baby, are you scared of the big bad wolf hmm?" The blonde vampire made a sudden move, grabbing the ankle of the red head human and jerking the poor boy towards his waiting fangs.

Matt struggled, and yelled, and generally made Mello's life as hard as possible for all of 3 minutes, at which point the blonde simply clamped a hand over his mouth and pulled the boy closer, licking along the shell of his ear eliciting the most delightful shudder.

Matt still tried struggling,but this only angered the vampire holding him.

"you think you're better than me? You think I'm not good enough? I'll show you, my little slut." Mello started off shouting, but it lowered to a predatory growl before he pushed Matt, sending him sprawling on his back.

"I'll make you scream for me. What if I fucked you so hard you screamed? Begging and pleading but I never stop..." Mello purred into the red heads ear, making him panic and thrash about on the sheets.

"shush! Never in my unlife have I encountered such a troublesome meal!" Mello was shouting now, pinning the terrified red head beneath his leather clad body.

"shh now, I'll make sure you enjoy it..." Fangs scraped Matt's ear as Mello whispered to him.

Truly scared of the situation he found himself in, Matt, who had until now been frozen in fear, began to struggle yet again.

Mello growled, pushing Matt face down into the soft pillows beneath his body.

Growling yet again, the blonde ripped Matt's striped shirt from his body, throwing its tattered remains across the room to land in a heap in the corner.

Pinning the struggling boy beneath his weight with a well placed hand on the small of his back, Mello tugged off his own shirt and unlaced his pants, throwing them both onto the same pile as the stripy shirt.

Flipping Matt, he vampire pulled at his jeans, ignoring the feeble protests from the human until they were both naked on the bed.

Pinning the petite boy once again beneath his hand, Mello reached over to the bedside cabinet, grabbing the bottle of oil and pulling the cap off with his teeth andd pouring a generous amount onto his hand.

Ignoring the feeble protests of the human below him, Mello reached down and slipped a finger through the tight ring of muscle, pushing harder on the red headed human's stomach when he tried to move, hissing, away from the burning pain at his entrance.

Shushing the annoying human, Mello removed his finger, only to shove two harshly into the boys entrance, eliciting a painful half whimper from the boy who had since given up fighting and just la there, tears streaming down his face.

Hissing in annoyance at the boys apparent lack of will, Mello scissored his fingers roughly, adding a third while shushing the red heads weak protests.

Pulling back, Mello eyed his work appreciatively as he covered his member generously with oil. Red hair splayed across the black silk covered pillows, which were slowly becoming soaked with tears. The goggles were still present on the red head's face, but pushed up over his eyes, which opened to show a stunning green.

"p-please... please don't.." the plea was barely whispered, but Mello heard it just fine. Pretending the contrary, Mello lined up his member to the boy's entrance, and was sheathed with one hard thrust, covering the boys mouth with his hand to muffle the red head's pleas.

Groaning Mello set a fast pace, thrusting in and out of the body beneath him, becoming more excited by the smell of blood emanating from the red head.

Hissing as he neared completion, Mello sunk his fangs into the red head's neck, ignoring the weakening protests and drinking hiss fill, climaxing before lazily licking the wounds to seal them.

Collapsing beside the red head, Mello kissed his neck, only now registering the whimpers coming from the small boy beneath him.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys! Wow, 19 views, one story alert and a review, that's great!

OK, so, to recap. Matt has had a pretty hard time of it so far. Will things get better? Or is Matt doomed to a life of misery? Let's find out shall we?

Matt awoke with a jerk, clawing free from dreams of sharp fangs and deeds he did not want to even think about.

Sighing, the red head looked around the apartment.

"hmm, not much here really, is there?" He sighed, shifting, then groaned as his lower back spasmed in pain.

"ugh," he groaned, trying to release him self from the iron grip of the arm around his waist.

As the red head attempted to move, a groan was heard from behind him. Matt yelped as he was pulled back down onto the bed, wriggling when Mello pulled him to his chest and wrapped his arms-of-steel more firmly around the red head.

"shut up." The blonde was obviously not a morning person, if the low growl rumbling from his chest was anything to go by.

"p-please. P-please l-l-let me g-go. I promise I-I won't t-tell." Matt was tired. He was tired of everything. He was tired of fighting. Red hair moved across Mello's chest as Matt's shoulders shook, his silent sobs all to apparent to the vampire.

"come on." Mello grudgingly picked the smaller human up, dumping him on the soft floor mat in the bathroom as he prepared them both a bath.

Matt sat, shivering, naked, on the floor, contemplating his chances of escape.

"pfft, I have about as much chance of getting out of here as Mario does for losing weight and marrying a goomba."

Matt yelped in pain as Mello picked him up, jarring his already sore back muscles and dunking him unceremoniously into the bath.

Relaxing slightly, Matt tried to enjoy the bath and the feeling of getting all the grime, dirt and blood of his skin, but he couldn't help tensing and whimpering slightly as Mello got into the huge tub with him.

"Quit your whining!" the blonde snapped, his eyes flashing dangerously as he sank into the warm water.

Tired of watching this pathetic human try to stay as far away as possible from him, Mello sighed irritably, grabbing the red head and dragging the scared boy towards his chest.

Grabbing the shampoo, Mello instructed the boy to dip his head under the water.

Fearing punishment if he did not do so, Matt obediently let the vampire wash his hair, massaging the conditioner into his scalp before washing the rest of him, making sure to remove the dried blood from his thighs.

Mello sighed. It felt like something was gnawing at his insides, eroding his very being.

For the first time in centuries, Mello felt guilty.

He had not left the apartment yesterday wanting to do the things he did. But when a vampire feels an emotion, any emotion, he feels it so strongly that he would tear apart the earth itself to satisfy it.

The total submission of the red headed human hurt more than punches or kicks or any other wound could have.

This boy, who was obviously already nervous before Mello found him, was broken.

Mello knew the signs well, he had seen many of his toys break before. The hollow eyes, the robotic movements, the absolute submission to his every whim. No. this was not an unusual sight for Mello. The feeling of guilt, however, was.


	5. Chapter 5

Wow, in a matter of hours 18 more views ^_^ so that's 29 views , 1 review and 1 alert.

Good times ^_^

OK guys, quite a bit of angst in this chapter, I know my style is a bit wobbly but that's because I never plan any of my chapters in any way before I write them, because I'm that smart. Sarcasm to yourself is not good.

Please guys, I'm not going to threaten not to update until I get so many reviews or anything, but if you read this, could you just do a quick review. Even a short "good job, kid" or "I hated this" is sufficient, I just like a bit of feed back.

**Fan Fiction viewing options:**

If you look to the top left of your screen you will see various options to change how you can view stories on Fan Fiction net. I never knew this until an author called Brodus pointed this out. I would therefore like to return the favour by helping others realise this. I personally suffer from quite a bad sensitivity to light, and the screen is way too bright when on the white setting. Really the glare is just awful and it pains my eyes to view anything on white. I therefore prefer to view stories with the dark option. The 3/4 feature is also quite lovely and formats the text to look like it would in a real book. I hope you find these features useful whatever you're preferences are. ^_^

so, on with the chapter!

What was the vampire thinking about? Matt stared at the blonde, wondering what thoughts could be so fascinating that he would just freeze for several minutes. When Matt said freeze, he meant it. Not a muscle twitched on the blondes body, he was completely immobile in some sort of down-time. Not even snapping his fingers directly in front of the red eyes did anything.

Wait, red?! Oh shit!

Matt may not be a vampire expert, but even he had figured out that the normally vivid blue eyes of the vampire only went red when he was experiencing some form of extreme emotion. And not once had any form of extreme emotion on the blondes part turned out well for Matt.

Mello was sad. He was not sad because of hunger, or that he had missed a good prey opportunity, he was actually sad for the _human_.

In his long life, he had broken many humans, and attempted to turn many, though only succeeding in turning one. But never had Mello felt sad or guilty for breaking or killing his humans. They were beneath him, he viewed them as they viewed cows, occasionally cute but mainly good for eating.

This hu-Matt, his brain corrected, _Matt, _was different. His eyes screamed of a story to be told, one that nobody would like. Never had Mello seen a human that was already broken when he got him.

"Shit," It had finally hit Mello. Matt was not a normal human.

Some humans broke easily, only taking a few days, where others could hold out for weeks without going.

But only one kind of human broke to a vampire's will so quickly, even if they didn't recognise the subconscious urge to submit.

"_Mate." _Mello whispered in horror. He had found his mate. But what had he done? Oh god, this boy was meant to be the second half of his soul, and he had raped him!

A sudden snap of fingers in front of his face jerked Mello out of his thoughts. Hissing, he bared his fangs at the red head, instantly regretting it when the human shrank away.

"shh," Mello cooed, shifting closer to the red head and cradling the human's delicate frame against the cool flesh of his chest.

"I'm sorry, I'm so, so sorry Matt." Tears openly poured from Mello's eyes, the slightly pink-stained water dripping onto the goggles still present on the human's head.

"I never meant to. I never did. You were just so perfect. I physically couldn't stop myself." Mello whispered against Matt's hair, apologising over and over till the red head reached up and tentatively placed a small hand over his cool lips, shushing him instantly.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys, this is the new chapter, this is kinda just a filler to show how their relationship can/will evolve, next chapter should have some of the good stuff, enjoy!

Matt reached up, pulling Mello's head down to be able to look into the crimson eyes. Seeing nothing there but regret, sadness,but with a tiny spark of hope, Matt released the blonde's head.

Looking away to hide the blush creeping across his face, Matt whispered: "I forgive you. I can't think about what I'd do right now. I have no home, no food, no friends. What am I going to do Mell?"

Mello was shocked beyond speech. This boy was nothing like the frayed ball of nerves that he had taken home yesterday. Yes, Matt was still quiet, undeniably shy and obviously upset, but he had lost the stutter, and seemed to be opening up to Mello the more they just sat here, absorbing the impact of last night.

"I can never apologise enough for what I did, Matt. Nothing excused me. But I can try to make your life easier. Stay here. I own this entire floor, most of it's decorated and furnished but not lived in. You can stay. It's honestly the least I could do."

Matt was stunned. Never, in his entire life, had anyone he knew offered him assistance, not even family. Now, this stranger whom he'd only known for a day, most of that spent sleeping or terrified, was offering him an apartment?

"what do you want in return?" Matt knew better than to trust anyone without suspecting ulterior motives.

"Nothing is needed, but I do ask that you come over here at least once a day. I will not touch you unless you say I can, but I would like to talk and explain some things."

Matt nodded. None of this seemed real right now, but if it was, nothing could be better in the red head's eyes.

Food, shelter, _company._


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys, sorry about the late chapter, I had some homework to do and it built up until I ended up spending like 7 hours on various subjects, so my writing schedule's off.

I do realise none of you care, but I'll say that anyway.

OK, so I'm getting really pissed off about reviews. I realise my work isn't the best, but it's pretty irritating when I spend ages thinking up the plot, writing it, trying my best to keep the grammar decent and out of 95 views, 4 have actually reviewed.

If you guys could just take the time at the end of a chapter to do so much as leave a smiley face, that would be great.

Even a smiley face is enough to let me know you've read it and taken in the stuff I've written.

Hell, I wouldn't mind if you even left an angry or sad face, just something to give me a bit of a heads up that you've actually read it.

OK, mini rant is over, on with the show.

Mello was confused.

It had been nearly a week since the red headed human, Matt, had moved into the apartment opposite, but his feelings still had not dissipated.

Mello had been hoping that the urge to grab the boy and wrap him in his arms to never let go would weaken slightly if they were not together for too long, but every time the goggled teen walked through his apartment door, he had to restrain himself from jumping the poor whelp.

"OK, this is it. Today's the day" Mello was pacing his apartment, muttering to himself.

Today was the day Mello had decided to tell Matt about the soul mate principle.

Over the past week, the human and the vampire had grown close, managing to almost forget the incident of their first meeting, and forming a tentative friendship.

But that could all change tonight.

Earlier in the day, Mello had kept with his routine. Meeting Matt in one of the unused apartments to keep a neutral ground, they had kept the conversation light, but as Matt turned to leave Mello had requested his presence again later that evening.

Turning on his heel, Mello paced the room in an even more agitated manner, counting down the minutes until he would tell Matt of his intentions.

A sudden knock at the door startled Mello out of his thoughts.

Crossing the large room in a matter of seconds, the blonde composed himself before opening the door, aiming for the air of dignity and respect he always tried to maintain around the nervy red head.

"come in, Matt. I'm so glad you agreed to come here again, I know you were planning a legend of Zelda marathon until tomorrow evening so this means a lot to me." Mello finished with a grin, showing off his white teeth but skilfully hiding his fangs in the roof of his mouth.

Hiding his fangs was uncomfortable, and caused him to talk with a slight lisp, but Mello was sure of the worth of the exercise, Matt having relaxed around him considerably since he started trying to hide the formidable points.

Standing aside Mello led Matt to his sofa, sitting down and facing him.

"Matt. We need to talk. Over the past week, I've mentioned soul mates a few times, haven't I"

Matt nodded his agreement, his innocent eyes betraying nothing to Mello.

"Well, I've been thinking. There are a few things that us vampires use to identify our soul mates. They smell delicious, better than any thing we could have ever smelt. They usually have an unusual feature, like strange coloured hair or a particular talent for certain skills."

Matt was starting to get confused. Sure he had naturally bright red hair and he was unnaturally good with computers. And maybe Mello had said he was delicious when they first met. But they couldn't be soul mates.

Could they?

"I don't want you to freak out. But Matt, I think you're my soul mate."


	8. Chapter 8

OK guys, I'm really sorry for not updating, I had a bit of an issue at school which took up a lot of my free time, but it's sorted now so I'll try to update more often.

Again, I am really sorry to the 2 people who're following this story and anyone else who is checking on it waiting for an update, I promise I'm gonna try to set up a routine.

"What? What on earth do you m-mean Mello?" Over the past week,Matt's stammering had improved, with his speech being almost perfect now, but he still stuttered when he was under stress or feeling any high emotions.

Mello was confused. Matt wasn't shouting like he had expected.

"You're my one Matt. My everything. The human I was put on this planet to love, to cherish, to hold and protect and die for if needs be. YOU, are my reason for life, and I'm not going to force you into anything, but I want you to think about what I've said today." Mello stood up abruptly after his sudden emotional outburst, having just said more in that one statement than he had at any other time during his chats with the red head, usually preferring to listen to the sound of his mate's voice.

Matt watched forlornly as the blonde stood up and walked away, barely even sparing a glance over his shoulder as he strode out of his own apartment and down the hall, getting as far as he could from Matt.

"Stupid Matt. Stupid, stupid boy. Why would he want you... just a red head, gamer freak with weird blood..." Matt mumbled to himself, furiously blinking back tears as he battled with the turmoil within his soul.

Throughout the week, Matt had unknowingly grown closer and closer to the blonde, relishing in the thought that for once someone wanted to listen to him, and talk with him about stupid things that he enjoyed.

"_Now you've only gone and made him hate you, you stupid freak..."_

Matt knew that Mello had said the petite human was his everything, but he was obviously not wanted. Why would someone who wanted to be near him practically run out of his own apartment to get away? No, Mello didn't want him.

Matt sniffled quietly as he finally allowed his tears to fall,their wet trails making his face glisten in the dim lighting that was always present in the apartment at all hours of the day and night.

Mello strode down the street, his mind whirling as he thought of the red head's face.

His eyes as Mello told him of his fate...

"Why am I so stupid!?" Fangs flashed as he growled, startling a woman walking by.

"Um, excuse me? Sir? Are you lost?" Mello turned as a petite woman tapped him on his shoulder, her eyes catching his before looking down slightly to his chin.

She was petite, no more than 5' 4", about the same as Matt... She even had bright red, obviously dyed hair...

"Yes Miss, I'm so sorry but could you take me to park avenue by any chance?I wouldn't ask but I'm new around here and I only arrived yesterday." Mello flashed a charming grin, carefully hiding his fangs as he talked, years of practice covering his lisp enough so he simply sounded like a foreigner, possibly a German, who was not quite perfect at speaking English.

"Oh sure, I know that, it's only a few blocks away, follow me." the red head flashed what she hoped was a flirtatious smile, but simply looked like a landed trout in Mello's eyes.

Her hips swayed in the most revolting manner as the female human led him down the street, but Mello's thirst covered any sense of disgust he may have held when he was in his right mind.

Mello had refrained from feeding over the past week, his appetite being subdued by the thought of the red head rejecting him if he was reminded of his true nature.

But that hope was gone now, Matt probably hated Mello, and the vampire was starving.

Sensing his opportunity, Mello pushed the red headed female into one of his pre-determined deserted alleys, clamping a hand roughly over her mouth and sinking his fangs into the soft flesh of her neck.

A moan was ripped from the vampire's throat as he tasted the first blood in just over a week, his thirst allowing him to ignore the feeble struggles of the human beneath him as she kicked and bit and scratched, trying her best to break the iron grip that was pinning her to the wall.

After only a few mouthfuls, Mello pulled his fangs from the flesh before them, intending to play with his food for a while.

Looking deep into the terrified blue orbs of his victims eyes, Mello saw less and less of his precious Matt in this red headed harlot.

It was true, he had picked her as his meal because she vaguely reminded him of Matt, but now all resemblance was gone, over written by the blood lust that would have pounded through his veins if anything still did.

Growling, Mello stared directly at the woman's lips, deciding to play a while longer than he usually would.

Blue eyes flashed in fear as he leaned in, inhaling a deep breath as his fangs ghosted over her neck, before sinking slowly into the delicate flesh just above her collar bone.

Screams were muffled in his hand as he pressed his body flush against the woman's, knowing that he was causing an unnecessary amount of pain but ceasing to care as she glared darkly at him, challenging him to keep her gaze.

Accepting her unspoken challenge, Mello pulled away yet again, not bothering to close the wounds that were still dribbling half-congealed blood.

"I think. You are far too. Arrogant. For someone who's about to be eaten." Mello punctuated each pause with an inhaling of breath, sinking his fangs into her jugular just below her chin, not caring as he felt the delicate skin tear against the pressure he was exerting.

Yet again pressing his cold body against the warm flesh of the girl beneath him, Mello moaned, shifting his fangs around in her neck, causing a spurt of blood to trickle down his chin, but it was quickly wiped off on her blouse as he ripped the buttons open.

The girl cried as he travelled lower, his eyes locking onto the veins in her flat, tanned stomach.

Using one of his razor sharp fingernails, Mello drew a small line in her flesh, watching in fascination as blood welled up from the wound.

Shifting his weight to the balls of his feet, Mello kept a firm hand clamped over the girls mouth as he crouched, his own mouth closing over the wound and sucking the liquid life from her body.

Pinning her hip to the wall with an iron hand, he sucked harder, digging his fangs into her stomach till he yet again pierced the delicate flesh.

Sensing the lowering pulse of his plaything, Mello stood again,sinking his canines for the last time into her neck, draining her of the very essence that pumped through her veins, dumping the cold and lifeless body at his feet when he was done.


	9. Chapter 9

Hey guys, after an entire total of ONE fuckin' review for the last chapter, ithough, "meh, why not post another one after missing only a day."

so, here we are.

Enjoy, hopefully.

Mello strode down the pavement, his glare forcing the pitiable humans to look away hastily, some even crossing the road or dashing into shops to avoid him and his aura of "fuck with me right now and you are more dead than a pork chop."

Mello sneered, hearing the cries of a small child wailing to its mother about the scary blonde person.

Serves him right, Mello thought, growling at some woman in a business suit as she bumped into him.

The red head had been left in the alley, his bite marks healed and her throat cut open, as was standard procedure for the less fortunate of Mello's meals.

The blonde's head turned to the sky as he came to the cracked and peeling door of the old apartment building, his eyes automatically drawn to the window he knew Matt resided behind.

"Right, Mello, you're fierce. You're immortal. He's got to listen, because he lives in you apartments. He's GOT to listen..." Mello squared his shoulders, marching into the hall as he noted that a number of hours had passed since he had left, in fact it was around twenty past five in the morning.

Matt was tired. So tired. When Mello hadn't come back after five minutes, or ten, or an hour, Matt had decided to wait for him on the bed, after all, the blonde vampire was probably off calming down somewhere... or was he? What if he had left? What if Matt's mutinous thoughts were right, and Mello didn't want him as a mate?

What would he do?

Matt spent the hours sat curled in a ball on the blonde's bed thinking. He thought of Mello's smile, when he accidentally flashed his fangs, the night he had stayed up for hours holding Matt as he cried after one of his nightmares.

The conversations and the jokes, talking about how irritating random celebrities from television were, talking about games and politics, and somewhere along the way Matt had fallen in love.

It sounded stupid, to fall in love with an almost stranger, who was also a vampire. It wasn't as if they had met in the best circumstances either. But Matt didn't care, he didn't care about any of it, he just wanted Mello to show up, to be held in the safety of the blonde's arms, and he just wanted Mello back with him.

Eleven hours. Maybe Mello wasn't going to come back...

Matt began to cry, holding his knees to his chest as tears bled tracks into his face.

Crying. Mello listened carefully as he made his way up the stairwell, but he was sure that he could hear crying.

Why would anyone be crying? There was no one else on his floor, and why would Matt be sad? Oh god, what if he'd had a nightmare again?

Mello had experienced the full force of the effects Matt's nightmares had on the delicate red head, the poor boy hadn't stopped crying for hours, and nearly the entire time he had been apologising to Mello for crying.

Mello rushed to his apartment door, almost breaking the locks in his haste to get in.

He rushed across his apartment, stopping dead as he saw Matt on his bed.

The human was sat on Mello's bed, his knees folded up to his chest with his arms around them, and his head buried into the material of his jeans.

Mello suddenly remembered how to move, rushing over to his bed and wrapping his arms around the shaking form on his bed.

"Mattie, shh, I'm here, I'm here, shh..." Mello kept whispering nonsense into Matt's ear, his breath stopping as the red head looked into his eyes.

Tear tracks marred the flawless skin of Matt's face, and his eyes were red and sore from crying, but all Mello knew was that he had never seen anything more beautiful.

"Mello.." Matt whispered, pools of green boring into the blue of Mello's eyes.

"Mello, I love you.." Matt turned his face upwards, pressing a hesitant kiss to the vampire's lips.


	10. Chapter 10

Hey guys, this should be up by at most a day after chapter 9, so I hope you appreciate me staying up till like 3 o'clock to write this for you guys.

Thar be smut ahead, arrgh!

Mello didn't respond for a moment as he felt the hesitant kiss, but was jolted back to awareness as Matt pulled away and stared up at him with tear filled eyes.

"M-mello, I'm so sorry, I should've known you didn't want me, I'm so stupid oh god I'm just going to leave, I'm so sor-" Matt was cut off as Mello pressed a harsh kiss against his lips, silencing him as he was pushed backwards, the blonde hovering over his prone form.

"Matt,you're my one, my only, the only human I can ever love without killing. And I do love you, Matt, I would die for you if I had to. I would go to the ends of the earth and back just to keep you happy."

Matt seemed stunned at first, but responded by pulling Mello into a searing kiss, moaning as the blonde pulled his leather vest off, swiftly followed by Matt's shirt as well.

Mello gazed upon the body beneath him,marvelling at the skin that was nearly as pale as his own, with a lean amount of muscle gracing the human's wiry frame.

Mello leaned over Matt's body, encouraging the red head to remove his jeans as he divested himself of his trademark lace up leather pants.

"I love you Matt. Do you really want to do this?" Mello took the smouldering kiss he received as a positive, and pulled away, lavishing attention upon the body below him, relishing the moans that he could entice from the red head's mouth.

Moving further down, Mello dipped his tongue into his mates naval, soaking in the moans he heard come from those delicious lips.

Pulling away yet again, Mello reached to his bedside table, retrieving the bottle of chocolate scented oil that he always kept there.

Pouring a generous amount onto his fingers, Mello moved down to Matt again, gently circling around his entrance before gently pushing one finger into him.

Matt hissed, but didn't tell him to stop, so Mello added another finger, scissoring them gently so as to cause as little pain as was possible.

Staring deep into Matt's eyes, Mello added a third finger, muffling the small cry of pain that Matt made by occupying his mouth in a slow, gentle kiss.

Adding a fourth finger, Mello's eyes teared up at the cry of pain Matt made, his ears protesting at the sound of his mate in distress, the gentle mewling below him ripping at his un-beating heart.

"Shh, Mattie, shh, I'm here, I'm here, I promise I'll be gentle. Mattie, do you want me to stop?" Mello took Matt's rather violent head shaking as a no, so he removed his fingers and coated his member in a generous amount of the chocolate scented gel, before smoothly sliding into Matt, hushing his cries with gentle words of love.

"Shh, Matt, I love you... No one can hurt you any more... Shh, it'll be OK..." Mello's heart felt like it would be ripped out of his chest as Matt cried, but he tried to make the red head feel better, staying absolutely still as the red head adjusted, gently kissing away the tears that rolled down his mate's cheeks.

"Mello.. I love you." Mello barely heard the whispered confession, but it felt as though Matt had ran into his life, grabbed his heart and would never let go.

Mello started moving, revelling in the gasps he drew from the red lips. Leaning over, Mello kissed Matt, slipping his tongue into the moist cavern as he hit Matt's sweet spot, muffling the groans from the red head.

Mello, sensing Matt was near, unsheathed his fangs, scraping the points across Matt's neck before carefully sinking them into the pale flesh. Matt groaned as he came, Mello following seconds after;.

Matt sighed contentedly, his head resting on Mello's chest with an arm loosely draped around the blonde vampire's stomach. Mello was just as content, his arms wrapped protectively around his mate as he relaxed, drawing patterns in the skin at the base of Matt's spine.

"Are you OK Mattie? Your neck doesn't hurt too much does it?" Mello questioned, his face betraying the anxiety surrounding his mate's well being.

"I'm fantastic Mello, my neck hurts a bit but if that's the only thing I have to go through to be with you, I would happily rip off my own neck." Matt smiled as he neared the end of his mini-speech, laughing as Mello growled playfully, pushing him onto his back and hovering over him, flashing the formidable points of fangs that only a few days ago would have terrified him.

"You'll never have to do that Mattie, here, I'll heal it for you..." Mello leaned over the red head's neck, carefully licking the blood from around the two needle-like puncture marks, running his tongue over them to seal and heal them before kissing Matt on his full red lips, making the red head laugh as he rolled him over to straddle his cool waist.

Matt grinned from his position above Mello, leaning over to place a chaste kiss on his vampire's lips.

"Why do I feel like this Mello? Why is it that form when I met you, My heart races when I'm near you and I feel sick when you leave me?"

"We're mates Matt, neither of us has much of a choice in these feelings, if you hadn't wanted this I would've left you to your life, but neither of us would ever have been truly happy with any partner. As my mate, you can stay human, but you'll age, and I won't. Or you can wait for a while, until you look around my age, or even older if you want, and you can be turned. Or I could turn you as soon as you want, but I would advise you think of it, and carefully. Being turned hurts Mattie, and though I'm your mate, and I would be able to take some of that pain for you, it will be permanent. You can't be human again if I turn you."

Matt lost his smile as Mello went through his speech, essentially giving him an ultimatum of be turned, and drink blood, be immortal forever, and live with Mello, or he could grow old and die.

"I love you Mello. But I want to spend a few more months human. Since it's September now, let me wait until new years. I'll have made my mind up by then."

Mello nodded, placing a kiss on Matt's lips and laughing as the red head scrunched his nose up, complaining about the taste of dried blood.

"I love you Matt. Never think I don't."

**A/N bwahahaha cliff hanger! not really. OK, the next chapter will have a bit of a time skip, and I know I've totally ignored my promise about highlighting and lemons, but I want this to be as close to the layout of an actual book, which would never warn of a scene ahead. This is an M rated fic, if you aren't up for hot gay smex, choose a different rating.**


End file.
